Christmas Love
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: Di malam Natal mereka saling memberikan hadiah. rated M pair KyuSung slight Luna


**Cristmas of Love**

Author : Demon Clouds

Cast : kyusung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance fluff

Disclaimer : udah dbilang bukan punya saya

Sumarry : natal kali ini adalah natal paling indah.

Ini adalah ff rekuestan dari Idda Cloudyesungsapphireblue Elf.

.

.

.

.

Denting jarum jam menunjukan pukul 00.00 dan tepat tanggal 25 desember, saat ini seorang namja manis dan memiliki wajah dan tubuh bak yeoja tengah duduk di bawah pohon natal sambil membuka kado dari suaminya, namja manis itu adalah cho yesung. Istri dari seorang cho kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka baru menikah 4bulan ini, tapi kehangatan dan keromantisan terlihat jelas. Natal kali ini bagi yesung sangatlah istemewa, setelah mereka menjalani pacaran 4tahun.

Yesung POV

Aku tersenyum melihat hadiah yang kyuhyun berikan padaku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Jam tangan yang aku inginkan sekarang sudah aku dapatkan. Saat ini aku duduk dbawah pohon natal, suamiku kyuhyun saat ini sedang dkamar mengganti baju. Aku memang terburu-buru ingin melihat hadiah apa yang dia berikan untukku.

Setelah membuka kado, aku lalu masuk ke kamar dan melihat dia tidak ada disitu, aku mendengar suara di kamar mandi. "oh" itulah kata yang keluar, aku duduk di tepi ranjang sambil melihat pemandangan. Memang kota seoul sangat indah. Aku jadi mempunyai ide nakal untuk menggodanya yah setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Yesung POV End

Kyuhyun POV

Segarnya, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat istriku sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan erotis lihat dia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis tanpa mengenakan apa-apa, dan litlah matanya yang sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku ingin memakannya segera. Bagaimana tidak dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat rrr sangat ingin dimakan. aku mendekatinya dan melihat dia sangat menggoda, ingin sekali ku memakannya. Lihatlah sekarang tatapanku bagai singa yang kelaparan.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

Deru nafas beradu sejak setengah jam berlalu terlihat 2 orang namja sedang berciuman sangat panas tanpa sehelai pun pakain yang melekat di badannya. Namja di bawahnya mencoba memukul pelan dada namja yang di atasnya. seakan kehilangan oksigen karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Wajah yesung terlihat memerah, dia berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan kyuhyun hei lihat dia dia melihat wyesungnya begitu sey dan cantik. Membangkitkan seleranya untuk segera menyetubuhi namja yang telah dia nikahi ini. Hujan salju sangat mendukung kegiatan panas mereka. Dengan segera kyuhyun mencium bibir plum merah yesung dan menbawanya kembali ke dalam ciuman panas, oh jangan lupakan juga tangan kyuhyun sudah bergerak menyentuh nipple yesung dan memelintir nipple itu perlahan. Suara rintihan dan desahan terdengar di kamar itu. Kini ciuman kyuhyun sudah turun ke leher yesung dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark yang dapat di lihat orang. Sambil member kissmark tak lupa kyuhyun juga meremas pantat yesung, membuat yesung mendesah tak karuan, dan jangan lupakan tangan yesung yang juga memberikan friksi berupa sentuhan-sentuhan yang dapat membuat kyuhyun tergoda. Sekarang kyuhyun sedang menjilat dan menghisap nipple yesung dengan penuh bergairah dan jangan lupakan juga tangan kyuhyun yang mengocok serta meremas junior yesung. Yesung menikmati itu semua lihatlah sekarang yesung mendesah tak karuan. Tiba2 saja kyuhyun melepakan kocokannya djunior yesung dan melepas kegiatan hisapnya. Saat ini kyuhyun tengah berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dalam almari. Yesung hanya menatap horror ketika kyuhyun memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalam laci itu, ternyata vibrator, tali dan cambuk. What cambuk? Saat ini di dalam pkiran yesung sedang berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan kyuhyun pada ke tiga benda itu. Saat ini kyuhyunsudah berbalik ke ranjang sdan lihatlah smirk yang di sunggingkan. "kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya yesung. "aku hanya bermain sedikit baby". Jawab kyuhyun dengan santainya sambil dia ,mengikat tangan yesung diatas kepala. " wow kau begitu sexy" lanjut kyuhyun sambil menjilat telinga yesung tidak lupa juga tangannya memilin nipple yesung yang sudah keras itu. "it's fun baby" tambahnya. "tapi kau tak perlu mengikatku seperti nini juga kyu" kata yesung sambil memelas. Tapi kyuhyun taak memerdulikannya seakan menulikan apa yang yesung katakana. Saat ini kyu sedang menjilat junior yesung dan menghisapnya keenankan. "fasrterhhh kyuhh akhhh" ddesah yesung semakin keras. Tiba-tiba saja yesung seperti menahan kesakitan dan nikmartan karena 2 jari kyuhyun sedang msuk ke holenya tanpa persiapan apapun, pantatnya sepeti terbelah, meskipun ini bukan yang bukan pertama kalinya bagi yesung tapi ini menyakitkan. Sepertinya kyuhyun akan bermain kasar. "akkkhh euuhmmm kyuuuhhh youreee arggghhh stupid" umpat yesung yang benar-benar sedang merakan klesakitan. "kyuuuuhhhh fasterrrhhh akuhhh keluarrr" tambah yesung. Kyuhyun pun tak memeprdulikannya dia sedang bersemangat untuk terus menjilat dan menghisap junior itu. Hemmhhh tapi tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun melepaskan junior yesung dan melihat yesung sudah hard dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "kyuh, knapa tidfak kau lanjutkan. Akhh aku mau keluar" ucap yesung. Kyuhyun pun membalas "belum saatnya baby,". Lalu kyuhyun pun menarik 2 jarinya dan memasukan vibrator ke dalam hole yesung. Yesung pun merintih dan kaget. Sementara vibrator di dalam hole yesung, kyuhyun pun mendekati yesung dan mengoocok juniornya di depan yesung. "buka mulutmu" titah kyuhyun kepada yesung untuk membuka mulutnya. Yesung pun membuka mulutnya dan mengoral junior kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya sambil menahan desahan karena vibrator itu menembuk sweetpotnya. Oh lihatlah sekarang wajah yesung seperti menggoda kyuhyun untuk di masuki. tapi lihat kyuhyun sedang merasakan nikmatnya di oral oleh yesung di mulut namja manis itu, di mendongakan kepalanya seraya mencambuk badan yesung agar mendapatkan sensasi nya. Hemhh sungguh pemandangan erotis yang di sajikan. Dan sepertinya tuan cho ini akan keluar terlihat dia menggerakan juniornya cepat di mulut yesung. Segera ia cabut junior dari mulut yesung, dia ingin mengeluarkannya didalam hole yesung. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun berdi dan memposisikan juniornya di dalam hole, tapi sebelum itu dia mengecup junior yesung. "hyung, menungginglah" ucap kyuhyun dan yesung pun menurutinya. Saat ini dalam posisi menungging pun vibrator itu tidak di lepas, tiba-tiba kyuhyun memasukan juniornya di dalam yesung bersama vibrator yang sudah di dalam. "akkkhhh so tight,, akhh" rancau kyu, "akkhh akkhhhhhhh sshhhttt kyuuu akkkkkhhhh" desah yesung sambil menikmati holenya di bobol kyuhyun dan vibrator. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka, salju yang Nampak dari luar jendela apertemen mereka. Saat ini kyuhyun sedfang mengecup punggung yesung dan memberikan kissmark serta tak lupa meremas dan mengocok junior yesung tak juga sesekali dia menampar bongkahan pantat kenyal yang diasangat memikat itu. "kyuuuhhh akkkkhhh aku mau keluarrrr akkhhhh" desah yesung, "together baby" balas kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuuu/Babyyyyyy" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan sperma yang keluar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan di dalam serta yesung dluar dan mengakibatkan tubuh mereka penuh sperma dan keringa.

Setelah itu mereka mengatur napas dan kyuhyun melepaskan ikatan serta vibrator tapi tidak dengan juniornya yang masih di dalam.

"kyunnie, juniormu keluarkan. Sesak" manja yesung

"tidak baby, biarkan di dalam. Awas jika bergerak sedikit saja juniorku akan mengamuk dan meminta selanjutnya. Apakah kamu mau bernmain lagi hm?" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum pervetnya.

"pervet" balas yesung

"sebaiknya kita tidur, bukankah kau lelah baby" ujar kyuhyun sambil memeluk yesung erat dan membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan yesung.

"ne" jawab yesung cepat.

"kyu," lanjut yesung

"knpa baby?" Tanya kyuhyun

"eumhhh aku….. aku hamil" ucap yesung dengan ragu.

"aku tahu, hemmhh sekarang tdurlah" jawab yesung

"kau tahu darimana kyu" ucap yesung

"dari test pack yang ada di kamar mandi. Gomawo baby, karena kau telah mengandung anakku." Ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tulus.

"nah sekarang kita tidur. Ok" tambah kyuhyun lagi

"ok".

**Other side**

"Hihhiiiii koleksi video yaoi yadong ku bertambah ckck aigooo akan ku beri tahu kabar bahagia ini kepada eomma dan appa". Ucap seorang yeoja yang tengah menyumpal hidungnya dengan tissue agar menahan darah yang merembes di hidungnya, dia adalah cho luna adik dari kyuhyun.

.

.

.

END

Epep apa inih…ya ampun ne NCnya sumpah gagal dan gak ada feelnya. Yawdah RCL ea en utang gue LUNAS. #peluk kibum, di getok snower lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
